This invention relates to luggage. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and system that allows a user to both automatically expand an expandable luggage case, without the use of a zipper or zippered gusset, and to easily compress the luggage case once it has been packed, closed, and locked, by providing a multitude of intermediate locking positions.
In the past, efforts have been made to provide luggage with expansive and compressive characteristics for a user's convenience. One can take interest in U.S. Pat. No. 712,762 by M. Bukoutz entitled “Telescopic Traveling Bag”, in which a knob and a complicated mechanical mechanism provide a telescoping traveling case. The expansion and compression of the traveling case is achieved by manual rotation of the knob and thus requires a substantial effort by the user. The operation of the mechanism is entirely manual, and a series of hinges, bars, and ratchets makes the mechanism sensitive to malfunction and wear. Furthermore, by providing only one central operator, the device disclosed in the Bukoutz patent lacks locking protection against bumps, falls, and other misuse and abuse of the luggage case, which may result in the unexpected release of the mechanism or opening of the luggage case.
In more recent times, expansive and compressive techniques have frequently included providing a gusset with a peripheral zipper between a main packing compartment and an auxiliary body having a lid. Such current techniques usually involve soft shell luggage cases. Other luggage cases include a stiffening device that is attached to the gusset that is operated manually by a user from the inside of the main packing compartment. The stiffening component may provide means for extending upwardly (or outwardly, depending on a user's vantage point) a gusset by operating a control mechanism attached to the stiffening portion from the inside of the packing compartment. There are currently no luggage cases available on the market that provide a system and method for compressing the luggage case and its contained clothing once the lid of the luggage case has been securely closed. Furthermore, many such attempts have failed to recognize a need for providing multiple stages of compression.
A need therefore exists for an adjustable, easy to use system that provides expansion and compression of a luggage case. It would be beneficial for such a system to be operable from the outside of the case when the case has been packed, closed and locked. A need also exists for an automated system of expanding a suitcase. A need further exists for multiple secure stages of closure by providing intermediate locked positions. A device is needed to provide compression and expansion to not only soft shell luggage cases but also luggage cases of all types, shapes and sizes including hard shell luggage cases. It would beneficial to have a compression/expansion system that provides audible feedback to the user, as well as safety features such as two opposed latching mechanisms to help prevent against unwanted expanding of the suitcase. All of these features are needed in luggage case that does not rely on a zipper to provide expansion or compression of the suitcase. Furthermore, a need exists for a mechanism that accomplishes all of these goals in a simple, low friction, and durable manner that consists of a minimal number of parts to be added to a standard luggage case.